


When The Party's Over

by marksparkly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow To Update, taeyong smokes a lot and drinks a lot of coffee, taeyong's mom is an ass
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksparkly/pseuds/marksparkly
Summary: Taeyong apenas queria viver sua vida bem longe de sua tóxica mãe, obviamente ele não esperava que quando voltasse para a Coréia, iria se apegar a ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que seu novo psicólogo e inesperado professor de Inglês Avançado.





	When The Party's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Perdão... péssima em sumários.  
> Espero que vocês gostem dessa jornada emocionante na relação entre Johnny e Taeyong.  
> Como marcado nas tags, há assuntos delicados como: transtorno de ansiedade, depressão, ataques de pânico, menções a suicídio e transtorno alimentar não especificado. Então se algum desses termas for um gatilho para você, sinta-se a vontade para não ler. 
> 
> Se estiver precisando de ajudar: 188.
> 
> Comentários e críticas bem construtivas são sempre bem-vindos! 
> 
> Updates vão ser lentos pois eu tenho que conciliar a escrita com o trabalho e os estudos, mas como escrever é um escape para mim, tento não demorar muito!

_Froot Loops. Pão de caixa. Queijo do reino. Shoyu. Arroz. Broto de feijão. Noodles. Ramen. Salmão. Todos os tipos de vegetais. Nada de doces._

Taeyong suspirou, vestido em seu grande moletom cinza e sua calça preta rasgada, enquanto seguia o seu melhor amigo pequeno e ranzinza que tinha uma lista de compras na sua mão e estava andando apressadamente pelos corredores do supermercado. 

“Ten, você pode diminuir a velocidade, por favor?” Taeyong resmungou, correndo um pouco para alcançar o melhor amigo. 

“Se você não fumasse, conseguiria me acompanhar sem se cansar.” Ten rebateu, fazendo o outro revirar os olhos. 

“Por que estamos aqui mesmo?” 

“Porque a geladeira da sua casa está vazia! E a sua tia vai voltar hoje, Taeyong.” Ten falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. 

“Ela compraria.” Taeyong falou. 

“Não seja ridículo! Aliás,” Ten parou abruptamente, fazendo Taeyong o olhar confusamente. 

“O que você tem comido, Taeyong?” Ele falou, chacoalhando os ombros do garoto. 

“A comida acabou ontem, Ten.” Ele respondeu, suspirando profundamente. 

“Taeyong, você está tão magrinho…” Ten falou, com um olhar triste e delicado. 

“Não olhe para mim desse jeito. Se você quer continuar comprando, continue andando.” Taeyong falou, continuando a andar, empurrando o carrinho. 

A verdade é que Taeyong não sentia fome a um bom tempo. Nesses últimos dias tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era no último período da faculdade, e do quanto ele precisava fazer tudo certo para não o prejudicar mais ainda.

E com a faculdade, também voltava sua tia, que estava em férias na casa da avó do garoto, e com ela também voltava suas sessões com o psicólogo. Taeyong não estava nem um pouco animado para isso. 

~

Acordar as 07:00 sempre foi uma tortura para Taeyong, mas aqui estava ele, de banho tomado, com uma calça preta rasgada e um moletom branco, descendo as escadas em direção ao cheiro bom de panquecas e mel que ele sentia vindo da cozinha.

“Panquecas! Minha favorita. Bom dia.” O garoto falou, indo até sua tia e dando um beijo em sua cabeça.

“Bom dia, Tae. Animado?”

“Não muito.” Na realidade ele não estava nem um pouco animado. Por ele, passaria o dia inteiro trancado dentro do quarto, no escuro, debaixo de suas cobertas.

"Seu último período na faculdade, querido. Se anime!” Taeyong forçou um sorriso, enquanto dava uma garfada em sua comida.

“Lembrando que de noite você tem sessão com o psicólogo. Parece que o Dr. Kim saiu.”

“O quê?” Taeyong perguntou.

“Desculpe, querido, mas me falaram que ele saiu por questões médicas e você foi passado para outro especialista da área.”

“Ótimo! Eu mal falava com o Dr. Kim, imagina com esse novo.” O garoto falou bufando.

“Tenho certeza que com o tempo você vai conseguir se abrir, Taeyong.”

Taeyong apenas suspirou fundo. Odiava ter que ir para psicólogo. Odiava conversar com pessoas que ele não conhecesse. Odiava falar dele mesmo e de seus problemas. Problemas esses que circulam a vida de Taeyong sem cessar. Ele sabia que era algo que precisava, mas não algo que queria.

~

Taeyong tentou reprimir a vontade de se jogar da ponte assim que pisou o pé para fora do ônibus, revirou os olhos, ajeitou as bolsas nas costas e saiu andando em direção aos portões da faculdade.

As pessoas não poupavam olhares para o garoto, não que ele ligasse, pois não ligava, algumas garotas cochichavam quando ele passava, Taeyong não pôde deixar de dar um sorrisinho de lado, de fato, nada mudou. 

Taeyong foi rapidamente em seu armário, pegar alguns livros, indo para a sua sala em seguida.

Ten já o esperava na sala, sentado em uma das cadeiras, seu notebook em sua frente, e sua bolsa guardando o lugar de Taeyong ao seu lado.

"Oi!” Ten falou assim que o mais velho se jogou na cadeira ao seu lado.

"Por quê você está tão animado a essa hora da manhã?” Ten gargalhou em resposta.

“Esse período vai ser interessante.” Taeyong o olhou confuso, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

“Qual a razão? Fora o fato de que iremos finalmente nos livrar desse lugar.”

“Boatos de que há um novo orientador no campus, e ele é um homem surrealmente lindo.” Ten falou com uma animação tão grande em sua voz que fez Taeyong revirar os olhos.

“Não é como se você fosse ter chance com ele, Ten. Ele é orientador. É estritamente proibido.” 

"Olhar não tira pedaço.” 

“Oh Deus!” Taeyong falou, logo em seguida, a professora entrou na sala de aula.

Dando assim início ao último período da faculdade de Linguística de Taeyong.

“Meu psicólogo saiu do consultório.” Taeyong compartilhou com Ten a informação que recebeu mais cedo.

“Não brinca. Sério? Ele não era tipo… sei lá… um dos melhores da cidade?” Ten perguntou.

“Uhum. Mas já tem outro, vou o conhecer hoje.”

“Espero que ele seja gato.”

“Jesus, Ten! Você só pensa nisso.” Taeyong falou um pouco alto demais. Fazendo a professora os repreender indiretamente.

“Cala a boca Taeyong. Se não você vai nos fazer pegar detenção logo no primeiro dia de aula!” Ten reclamou, enquanto o mais velho apenas sorria.

~

“Okay, deixa eu ver se eu entendi direito… você me abandonou para focar mais em linguística dos computadores e inglês?” Ten perguntou, incrédulo.

"Eu não abandonei ninguém.” Taeyong falou, dando um gole do seu café.

“Isso é um absurdo!” 

“Ten, eu fico feliz que você queira direcionar seus estudos inteiramente para ensinar as crianças, mas eu também quero fazer outras coisas, eu não abandonei a ideia de ensinar para elas, mas que tal Inglês?!” Taeyong falou entusiasmado.

Quando Ten e Taeyong decidiram que iam fazer Linguística na faculdade, a primeira coisa que pensaram foi em ensinar à crianças, principalmente Ten, mas Taeyong tinha outras ideias, ele sempre quis aprender Linguística dos computadores, mas também queria ensinar a crianças. Decidiu então que iria fazer os dois, na medida do possível. E agora que Taeyong estava chegando na etapa final de seu curso, ele precisava dar uma atenção em especial nessa área, já que seu tcc é ligando as duas coisas. 

“Você é um chato, Lee Taeyong. Confessa que você queria era se livrar de mim porque eu pego no seu pé!” Ten falou com uma cara emburrada.

“Ten! Taeyong!” Uma voz os chamou e Taeyong olhou para trás, para ver quem era.

Era Jungwoo e Sicheng, os dois amigos de Ten e Taeyong.

“E ai!” Taeyong falou sorrindo e levantando para abraçar os dois garotos.

“Senti de saudades de você nas férias, Taeyong.” Jungwoo comentou, apertando o amigo de uma maneira passiva agressiva.

“É… eu estava tirando um tempo para mim.” Sicheng apenas sorriu docemente.

“Ten! O orientador que você estava falando sobre!” Jungwoo falou.

“Ah não, Woo… não me diga que você está entrando na onda desse garoto.” Taeyong falou, sentando-se na cadeira novamente.

“Ele é o nosso professor.” Sicheng falou, e o Ten ficou boquiaberto.

“Ele é bonito?” Ten praticamente berrou, fazendo Taeyong se enfiar mais ainda na cadeira de tanta vergonha.

“Muito!” Jungwoo falou, os três garotos sorrindo e surtando por conta de um homem que nem sequer eles conheciam.

“Será que ainda dá tempo de trocar Linguística por Psicologia?” Ten perguntou e Taeyong gargalhou.

“Sonha!” Taeyong falou, recebendo uma bolinha de papel na testa, jogada por Ten, que deu língua para o mais velho em seguida.

~

O jardim da faculdade era a parte favorita de Taeyong, não só pelo fato de que ali o garoto podia fumar, mas também como era a parte com menos gente, todos preferiam se juntar nos corredores ou nas escadas de seus blocos. Além do visual do local, que é magnífico, repleto de árvores e flores, muito bem ventilado. 

“Taeyong!” Uma voz falou, fazendo o garoto se virar para ver quem o chamava.

 _Jung Yoonoh. Ou melhor, Jung Jaehyun._ Amigo de infância de Taeyong, que até então estava em Chicago.

“Yoonoh?” Taeyong perguntou, claramente confuso.

“Incrível como você continua vindo para o jardim fumar.” Jaehyun falou, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

“O que você está fazendo aqui?”

“Meu tcc. Meu professor de psicologia acabou sendo transferido para cá, eu fiz uma prova, ganhei uma bolsa e aqui estou eu.”

“Uau. Parabéns.” Taeyong falou e sorriu, jogando a pita do cigarro no lixo ao seu lado.

“Você deixou de responder as minhas mensagens...” Jaehyun falou.

“Ah… eu meio que troquei de número e perdi todos os meus contatos, não tinha com contatar você. Foi bem frustrante para mim.” Taeyong confessou, o que não era uma mentira.

Yoonoh sempre foi uma parte extremamente importante da vida de Taeyong, os dois eram carne e unha, onde um ia, o outro ia atrás, sempre estudaram juntos, até que Yoonoh foi transferido para uma faculdade em Chicago, e depois disso perderam contato. Taeyong sofreu por meses por não conseguir contatar o amigo. Mas superou. Agora estava bem. Parcialmente, pelo menos.

“Oh… mas agora eu estou aqui, Tae.” Jaehyun falou com carinho na voz, fazendo o coração de Taeyong se contrair.

“Sim, você está.” Taeyong murmurou e se aproximou do garoto, jogando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do mais novo que retribuiu rapidamente.

“Eu senti sua falta.” Jaehyun comentou, apertando fortemente as costas do outro.

“Eu também senti sua falta, Jaehyunie.” O mais velho tirou um tempo para inalar o cheiro do amigo que tanto sentia falta.

~

“Yoonoh está de volta.” Taeyong comentou para sua tia, dentro do carro a caminho para a sessão com o psicólogo, ou a psicóloga, Taeyong ainda não sabe.

“Yoonoh?” Ela perguntou, sem desviar os olhos da pista.

“Ele veio terminar a faculdade aqui.” 

“Como foi o reencontrar?” 

“Estranho, porém bom. É realmente bom o ter novamente.” Taeyong falou, sorrindo.

“Eu fico feliz.” Sua tia falou, apertando a mão do garoto, porém voltando a segurar o volante no momento seguinte.

“Okay, chegamos. Ficarei esperando aqui no carro, certo?” Ela falou.

Taeyong apenas assentiu e saiu do carro, entrando no prédio a sua frente, um ambiente tão familiar a ele.

O lugar estava a mesma coisa de antes, o mesmo hall de entrada, o mesmo elevador, o mesmo saguão, e aparentemente a mesma sala de consulta.

O garoto ficou feliz ao ver que ao menos a secretária se mantinha a mesma, ele sorriu, caminhando até ela.

“Ori!” Ele falou quando chegou ao balcão.

“Lee Taeyong!” Ela abriu um sorriso quente e acolhedor, colocando as mãos por cima do balcão, o garoto rapidamente segurando.

“A quanto tempo que eu não te vejo garoto, pensava que havia abandonado tudo. Você não imagina o quão feliz fiquei de ter visto seu nome na lista.”

“Feliz que eu não morri?!‘ Taeyong rapidamente recebeu um tapa e uma cara feia de Ori.

“Apenas brincando.” Ele falou sorrindo.

“Sem graça você.” Ela falou, dando língua ao garoto que permaneceu sorrindo.

“Quem é o novo doutor?” Taeyong perguntou.

“Ah sim! Pois bem...” Ela falou, mexendo em alguns papéis antes de continuar.

“Dr. Suh. Ele é novo nesse consultório mas o homem tem ótimas diferenças, ele é professor, pesquisador, palestrante. E bom… psicólogo.” Ori falou sorrindo.

“É uma pena que o Dr. Kim tenha saído logo quando eu estava cogitando começar a ser legal com ele.”

“Você é péssimo, Lee Taeyong.” Ori comentou, gargalhando.

"Dr. Suh está terminando uma consulta e ele jaja te atende.” Ela falou.

“Okay, eu vou estar—” 

“No lugar de sempre.” Ori falou, fazendo o garoto sorrir.

Taeyong foi até o canto da sala, onde ficava uma das janelas e sentou, a abrindo e puxando um cigarro do seu maço e o acendendo. 

Não muito tempo depois uma porta foi aberta, uma garota e um homem saíram de lá.

“Lembre-se das suas palavras e de respirar fundo no intervalo entre elas. Nos vemos próxima semana, Yiren.” O homem falou, olhando para Taeyong e franzindo os cenhos.

"Até mais, Dr. Suh.” A garota falou, dando um sorrisinho e andando para falar com Ori.

“Garoto, não é permitido fumar no local.”

“Dr. Suh, Taeyong é o próximo paciente.”

“Não me chame de paciente, Ori, parece que eu estou doente.” Taeyong falou com um sorrisinho, pulando de onde estava sentado e indo em direção ao dito Dr. Suh, que estava parado observando o garoto andar até ele.

Taeyong parou na frente do homem, se esticou e jogou o cigarro na lixeira localizada ao lado dele, o homem apenas o observou, e Taeyong pôde perceber o quão mais alto o outro era, parecia um poste, literalmente.

“Okay, Taeyong, pode entrar.” Ele falou, abrindo a porta da sala, dando espaço para o garoto entrar, e assim Taeyong o fez.

O local não mudou nada desde a última vez que estivera aqui. 

Pinturas de paisagens continuavam penduradas nas paredes brancas do consultório, a cadeira permanecia a mesma, Taeyong rapidamente sentou-se nela. Apenas o que mudava era o conteúdo das coisas em cima da mesa, Taeyong pôde ver um retrato do Dr. Suh com provavelmente seus pais. 

Taeyong nem percebeu quando o homem sentou-se, puxando a cadeira para a frente e puxando alguns papéis de uma pasta preta. 

“Lee Taeyong, certo?” Ele perguntou, o garoto apenas assentiu. 

“Okay, Taeyong. Hoje nós só iremos nos conhecer um pouco. Eu me chamo Johnny Suh, você pode me chamar de Dr. Suh.” 

"O que aconteceu com o Dr. Kim?” Taeyong perguntou.

“Até onde eu saiba ele saiu por vontade própria, provavelmente achou um consultório melhor, ou até planeja abrir o próprio, eu realmente não tenho certeza, Taeyong.” O garoto apenas assentiu.

“Okay… vinte e dois anos, você cursa Linguística?”

“Sim. Último período.” 

“Gosta do curso?”

“Sim.”

Taeyong franziu o cenho, isso parecia uma entrevista e não uma consulta no psicólogo, ele estava agoniado.

“Dr. Suh, posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?” Taeyong perguntou de repente.

“Você pode. Apenas não garanto respondê-la.” Johnny falou, com um semblante calmo e divertido no rosto.

“Quantos anos o senhor tem?” Johnny sorriu com a pergunta.

“Eu sou três anos mais velho do que você, Taeyong.”

“Uau. Você já conquistou tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo. Isso parece meio impossível para alguém como eu.”

“Como assim alguém como você?” O homem perguntou, com o típico tom de psicólogo.

“Pensei que estivéssemos apenas nos conhecendo hoje, e não que você estava me analisando.” Taeyong respondeu, dando um sorrisinho no final.

“Eu sempre estou analisando você, Taeyong.” Johnny falou, simples.

“Justo… é só que eu ainda estou me formando, e um trabalho estável aos vinte e cinco anos me parece algo inalcançável… como você conseguiu?” Taeyong perguntou, genuinamente confuso e interessado.

“Eu entrei adiantado na escola e pulei algumas classes, tudo isso me ajudou para que eu me formasse mais cedo do que os outros. Depois, me certifiquei de ser o melhor na área e aqui estou eu.” O outro falou com firmeza e confiança na fala.

“Então você é basicamente um gênio?” Taeyong perguntou, fazendo o Dr. Suh gargalhar.

“Nem perto.”

“Okay, Taeyong. Agora eu realmente preciso fazer algumas perguntas e falar algumas coisas para você. Caso se sinta desconfortável, você pode me mandar parar, certo?” Taeyong apenas assentiu.

“Você pode usar suas palavras, Taeyong? Para eu ter certeza.” Johnny pediu encarecidamente.

“Tudo bem. Pode ir em frente.” O garoto afirmou, colocando suas mãos entrelaçadas em cima de seu colo e apertando as mãos firmemente, não podia negar… estava estupidamente nervoso. Odiava primeiros _‘encontros’,_ primeiras conversas.

“Eles me deram algumas fichas, com algumas informações que o Dr. Kim anotava sobre o que vocês dois conversavam durante as consultas, para que você não precisasse repetir tudo novamente. Escute, Taeyong, eu não estou pedindo para você confiar de cara em mim, nem que você conte tudo o que está passando na sua cabeça agora, iremos com muita calma nesse quesito, certo?”

“Sim. Não é como se eu e o Dr. Kim tivéssemos uma relação de confiança antes, na realidade não chegamos nem perto. De alguma forma ele parecia… inalcançável, sabe?” Taeyong falou, suspirando fundo.

“Se importa de me detalhar mais sobre a sua relação com o Dr. Kim?” Taeyong o olhou, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar, Dr. Suh tinha um olhar intimidante, e era bonito demais para o seu próprio bem. Taeyong tratou de afastar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça antes de continuar a falar.

“Dr. Kim era o melhor da cidade, minha tia recorreu a ele quando tudo parecia meio… perdido.”

“Nas primeiras anotações mostra que ele começou a tratá-lo numa clínica de reabilitação, é isso?” Johnny perguntou, fazendo novas anotações.

“Sim. Como eu disse, tudo parecia meio perdido. Eu sempre tive problemas para confiar nas pessoas ou falar sobre os meus problemas, preferia muito mais morrer e levá-los comigo dentro do caixão. Então desde o começo eu não confiava no Dr. Kim, e ele não parecia muito interessado em me fazer confiar nele. Chegou numa situação em que eu apenas falava sobre o que estava acontecendo e o que estava passando na minha cabeça e ele apenas tentava me ajudar da melhor forma possível, nunca passou disso. Nunca soube da sua idade, se ele era casado, nada. Ele apenas parecia robotizado a selecionar os meus problemas, desde quando eu estava na reabilitação até quando eu saí dela e comecei a ser tratado aqui.” Taeyong explicou, largando suas mãos e gesticulando-as. Um hábito que nunca morrerá.

“Entendo. O método de trabalho do Dr. Kim é bastante diferente do meu. Como você disse, ele parecia estar robotizado. Podemos considerar o meu método mais… humanizado.” Johnny sorriu fraquinho antes de continuar falando.

“Eu não estou aqui para solucionar os seus problemas, Taeyong. Eu estou aqui para guiá-lo, para que você mesmo resolva-os. Estou aqui para tentar entender e ajudar você a entender o que está acontecendo dentro da sua cabeça. Quero que você se sinta confortável e a vontade para compartilhar qualquer coisa comigo, esse é o meu objetivo aqui.” Johnny falou.

“Isso é… diferente, porém bom.” Taeyong falou, clareando a garganta rapidamente.

“Ótimo, por hoje é só Taeyong, nas próximas consultas iremos conversar um pouquinho mais sobre alguns tópicos específicos que eu separei aqui, qualquer coisa, pode falar com Ori que ela repassa para mim.” Johnny falou.

“Ah, mais uma coisa.” Johnny falou de repente, pegando uma caneta e anotando algo em um papel.

“Aqui está o meu e-mail caso você precise me contatar, Ori costuma encaminhá-los para mim, mas eu prefiro que você mesmo os mande, as vezes ela demora bastante.” Ele levantou em seguida, Taeyong rapidamente levantou junto, seguindo-o para fora da sala.

“Até a próxima consulta, Taeyong.”

“Até a próxima, Dr. Suh.” Taeyong falou e saiu andando em direção a Ori, enquanto Dr. Suh voltou para dentro de sua sala.

“O que achou do Sr. bonitão, Taeyong?” Ori perguntou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

“Ele parece simpático.” Taeyong falou sorrindo.

“Sua próxima consulta é próxima semana. Tentarei sempre colocar elas preferencialmente nas quartas, porque não fica nem no meio da semana nem no fim, mas eu passarei um e-mail confirmando o dia.” Ela falou, entregando um papelzinho a Taeyong.

“Okay, obrigado Ori, até mais.”

“Até próxima semana, Taeyong.”

E assim Taeyong deixou o prédio que tanto visita.

~

Terça-feira era, na humilde opinião de Taeyong, um dos melhores dias na universidade, devido as cadeiras do dia que eram interessantes. 

Entretanto, Taeyong não esperava que fosse estar no jardim, sentado numa mesa, enquanto fumava um cigarro e conversava com Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun estava vestido em uma calça jeans rasgada, com uma blusa preta ensacada e um casaco jeans, simples, porém elegante, como sempre foi. Não era à toa a quantidade de olhares na direção dos dois. 

“Até onde eu lembrava você havia se transferido para Vancouver?” Jaehyun perguntou. 

“Sim. Na realidade eu praticamente fiz uma tour pelo Canadá e algumas cidades nos Estados Unidos, cortesia do meu pai ter se mudado algumas vezes.” Taeyong explicou. 

“Falando nisso, como estão seus pais?” O mais novo falou, se inclinando para prestar atenção no amigo, ele sabia que esse assunto era delicado para Taeyong, pelo menos ele se recordava dessa forma. 

“Eles finalmente se separaram.” Taeyong sorriu fraquinho. 

“Oh… eu sinto muito Taeyong.” Jaehyun falou, segurando a mão do mais velho. 

“Não sinta! Foi o melhor. Minha mãe e meu pai estão em Vancouver. E eu voltei para a Coreia, depois de ter morado um tempo com a minha mãe. Ela enlouqueceu, Yoonoh. Se ela já não era boa da cabeça antes, ela apenas piorou depois da separação.” 

“Como assim?” Taeyong suspirou fundo, não costumava falar sobre seu passado com ninguém, mas Jaehyun não era ninguém, era seu melhor amigo de infância. 

“Ela me controlava de forma absurda, ela e suas ideias malucas, Deus, Jaehyun, ela queria me fazer de cobaia nos desfiles de moda que ela organizava. Sua obsessão por mim se tornou ainda maior, eu precisava estar perfeito. Mas eu nunca estava perfeito aos olhos dela… então eu sai, para bem longe.” Taeyong falou. 

“Então você colocou vários continentes e uma imensidão de oceano entre você e a sua mãe.”

“Foi exatamente isso que eu fiz.” 

“Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo isso, Taeyong. Me perdoa por não ter estado aqui para você.” Jaehyun falou cabisbaixo. 

Mas antes que Taeyong pudesse falar qualquer coisa, alguém se jogou em suas costas, abraçando-o.

“Aqui está você!” Era Ten. 

“Jaehyun?” Ten deu um pulo, completamente surpreso.

“Surpresa.” Jaehyun falou, dando um sorrisinho e levantando para abraçar o tailandês. 

“Você está de volta, meu Deus! 

“Sim, dessa vez definitivo. Não planejo voltar para Chicago.” 

“Desculpe, mas eu preenchi sua vaga de melhor amigo do Taeyong. Não tente o roubar de mim.” Ten falou, agarrando o ombro de Taeyong.

“Ninguém preencheu a vaga de ninguém, deixa de besteira.” Taeyong falou, se levantando. 

“Vejo você depois, Yoonoh.” Taeyong falou, apagando seu terceiro cigarro consecutivo e jogando no lixo. 

“Até mais, Hyunie! É bom ter você de volta.” Ten falou docemente, dando uma corridinha e segurando a mão de Taeyong que aceitou encarecidamente. 

“Está tudo bem?” O tailandês perguntou. 

“Sim.” Taeyong falou, apertando a mão do amigo. 

~

O terceiro dia de faculdade era o dia em que ele passava a maioria das matérias longe de Ten. 

Suas primeiras aulas eram de inglês avançado, uma matéria que Taeyong felizmente estava animado para ter.

O garoto ama dias sem muitas nuvens, em que ele consegue ver claramente a cor azulada do céu e o calor irradiante do sol acima dele, queimando a sua pele de forma acolhedora, dando oportunidade para Taeyong usar roupas mais frescas, ou seja, calças jeans e uma blusa branca qualquer, mas sem a necessidade de um casaco por cima.

Taeyong jogou fora a pita de cigarro que tinha entre os dedos quando passou por uma lixeira enquanto entrava no bloco de línguas. 

Ele abriu uma das portas, a que supostamente era a sua sala, não haviam muitos alunos, Taeyong checou o relógio rapidamente, ainda era cedo, mas ele não percebeu. Quando levantou a cabeça em seguida, avistou Jaehyun sentado numa das cadeiras na parede esquerda da sala, ambos se entreolharam e franziram o cenho, claramente surpresos com a presença um do outro naquele local.

Taeyong rapidamente foi até onde o mais novo se encontrava e sentou na cadeira atrás dele. 

“Eu não sabia que você fazia inglês avançado?” Jaehyun perguntou, virando para trás para ver o outro.

“Bom dia, Yoonoh. Eu também não sabia que você fazia.” Taeyong respondeu, colocando sua bolsa ao lado de sua cadeira.

“Bom dia... ” O mais novo falou, suspirando. 

“Eu tenho essa classe desde que fui para Chicago. Aparentemente meu inglês não era tão bom quanto eu imaginava.” Ele falou passando as mãos pelo cabelo rapidamente.

“Seu inglês sempre foi bom o suficiente ao meu ver.”

“Fale isso para o meu orientador do tcc.” Jaehyun falou gargalhando.

Rapidamente a sala foi sendo preenchida com mais e mais alunos, alguns que Taeyong conseguia reconhecer, outros que nem tanto. Felizmente Jungwoo também estava na classe, o que tornava as coisas um pouco mais confortáveis para Taeyong.

Logo a porta foi aberta, o professor entrando e indo em direção a sua mesa.

Taeyong olhou para cima e arfou quando viu quem era o homem que colocava suas coisas na mesa antes de cumprimentar a turma, consequentemente quem era seu professor.

“Okay, isso é inesperado.” Jaehyun falou, claramente surpreso.

“Huh?” Taeyong o perguntou e o mais novo virou para ele rapidamente.

“Ele é o meu professor orientador do tcc, o que veio de Chicago comigo, mas eu não sabia que ele daria aula de inglês avançado para a gente.” Jaehyun explicou.

“Bom dia, alunos.” O homem falou, fazendo todos os olhos serem direcionados a ninguém mais que não fosse ele.

“Meu nome é Johnny Suh, eu fui transferido de Chicago para cá, e até então eu sou o professor substituto de Inglês Avançado de vocês. Na faculdade eu fiz _major_ em Psicologia, porém o meu _minor_ foi Letras em Inglês, além do curto curso de Pedagogia que eu fiz para que não fosse um troglodita caso precisasse ensinar, bom, eis que aqui estamos.” Johnny falou e puxou um piloto de sua bolsa, indo até o quadro e anotando algo.

“Eu deixarei meu e-mail no quadro para que vocês possam me contatar caso precisem de alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa._ Se vocês forem faltar, eu quero saber, se não conseguirem realizar uma atividade, um trabalho, uma prova, eu quero que vocês me avisem.” Ele falou, virando para a turma.

“O que vocês precisam fazer caso _qualquer coisa aconteça?_ ” 

“Mandar e-mail para o senhor!” Um coro foi ouvido na sala.

“Ótimo.” Johnny falou com um sorriso no rosto.

“Eu vou fazer a chamada para poder ligar o nome de vocês aos devidos rostos e então falaremos um pouco sobre o que temos para esse período.” Ele continuou falando e se sentou na mesa, puxando seu notebook e o abrindo.

“Jung Jaehyun.” Ele falou, com um sorrisinho no rosto e olhou para frente, em direção a Jaehyun, Taeyong imediatamente abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

“Presente.” Jaehyun respondeu.

“Jaehyun, pessoal… tomem cuidado com ele, ele é um enrolão. É o meu aluno-orientando, estou o ajudando a desenvolver seu tcc, mas ele mais me enrola do que tudo.” Johnny falou, com um tom brincalhão presente em sua voz.

“Isso é uma blasfêmia, professor, eu fiz questão de o seguir de Chicago até a Coreia do Sul para terminar esse trabalho junto ao senhor.” Jaehyun respondeu, fazendo a sala inteira sorrir.

“É, talvez ele não seja tão ruim quanto parece.” Johnny falou, dando um sorrisinho antes de continuar a chamada.

 _“Lee Taeyong.”_ Johnny falou e Taeyong sentiu o seu corpo inteiro gelar, antes de levantar o rosto.

“Presente.” Ele respondeu, quase inaudível, encarando o professor à sua frente que tinha uma expressão tão chocada quanto a de Taeyong. Ele clareou a garganta antes de continuar a fazer a chamada.

O resto da aula passou como um flash nos olhos de Taeyong, ele confessa que não prestou atenção em muita coisa que Johnny estava falando.

 _Johnny Suh._ Seu psicólogo novato, seu professor transferido de Chicago, professor-orientador de Jaehyun que também foi transferido de Chicago junto com ele.

Tudo fazia sentido na cabeça de Taeyong agora, porém ele estava assustado. Assustado porque não sabia como Johnny iria o tratar, assustado porque Johnny além de ser seu psicólogo e o analisar em consulta, agora Johnny iria o analisar em sala de aula. Johnny iria o ver mais frequentemente, ele iria analisar a relação de Taeyong com as outras pessoas, _meu Deus?!_ E se ele perguntasse de Taeyong a Jaehyun? Os dois pareciam bem próximos e íntimos. Johnny saberia de tudo da vida de Taeyong, e nem seria pela sua boca, ele estava muito mais perto de Taeyong do que o garoto imaginava.

Dizer que Taeyong estava paranóico demais seria, no mínimo, uma constatação evidente. Imediatamente o garoto estava sentindo-se completamente exposto. Johnny poderia ver pela sua alma. Isso era um desastre.

~

Quinta-feira era o dia de se inscrever em clubes de atividades, Taeyong confessa que por pouco não desistiu de participar, mas Ten não deixaria ele desistir nem por cima de seu cadáver. 

O tailandês imediatamente fez chantagem emocional com Taeyong, dizendo que o coreano queria afastar-se dele e como ele já estava tão distante. Em um certo momento Taeyong apenas aceitou participar para que Ten parasse de choramingar em seu pescoço.

Foi assim que Taeyong se viu caminhando para o hall para as inscrições, Ten ao seu lado esquerdo, agarrando seu braço com as duas mãos e Jaehyun ao seu lado, assim como Jungwoo, Sicheng e um amigo de Jaehyun, Yuta.

“No que vocês vão se inscrever?” Jaehyun perguntou.

“Vôlei, novamente.” Yuta falou, orgulhoso. Todo mundo que estudava naquela faculdade sabia que Nakamoto Yuta era um dos melhores jogadores de vôlei do time, o que estressava até mesmo os alunos de Educação Física, pois o treinador puxava o saco do japonês todo período.

“Dança e música, como sempre, não é? Ten perguntou, olhando para Taeyong, Jungwoo e Sicheng que apenas assentiram. 

“Taeyong era o melhor jogador de vôlei da nossa escola, desde o ensino fundamental até o ensino médio.” Jaehyun falou, segurando no ombro do mais velho que gargalhou.

“Mas Jaehyun era o queridinho do treinador.” Taeyong respondeu.

“Você também era, Taeyong, todo mundo sabia!” Ten protestou, os três gargalhando juntos, deixando as suas memórias inundarem o ambiente de felicidade e nostalgia.

“Bom… me disseram que os últimos períodos podem se inscrever em dois clubes, como forma de aliviar a despedida.” Jungwoo falou, sorrindo docemente.

“O que você está insinuando?” Taeyong perguntou, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

“Que você participe comigo no time de vôlei.” Jaehyun falou, segurando o ombro do amigo.

“Bom, eu passo.” Ten falou, Jungwoo logo tomando seu lado.

“Se o Taeyong entrar, eu também entrarei.” Sicheng falou.

Taeyong relaxou seus ombros e suspirou fundo antes de falar.

“Tudo bem...”

~

Já a sexta-feira derrubou Taeyong de uma maneira avassaladora. E mais uma vez, Taeyong se viu entregue à sua crise. 

Taeyong se viu à mercê de sua condição, enrolando em seu lençol, com as pernas encolhidas contra seu peito, um maço de cigarro vazio ao seu lado, neblina no seu quarto e lágrimas quentes percorrendo o seu rosto.

No mais, Taeyong continuava a ser Taeyong, em sua forma mais fraca e genuína.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdão por qualquer erros que possam encontrar, se sintam livres para apontá-los em viés de correção! 
> 
> Comentários e kudos são bem-vindos.


End file.
